This invention relates to a tool used when applying caulk to a surface. Specifically, it is a combination tool which provides for improved application of caulk to a surface, and which also is used in striking or smoothing the caulk before and after it has been applied.
Typically, caulk is provided in an elongated tube having an opening on one end and the tube placed inside a caulking gun. The gun has a trigger which forces a ratcheted bar into the rearward end of the caulk tube. This bar then forces the caulk out through an opening at the forward end of the tube. Such caulking tubes are often provided with a plastic nozzle which may be attached over the hole at the forward end of the caulking tube or is already in place on the caulking tube. If necessary, the plastic nozzle can be cut to the desired size of opening and the caulk passes out the hole in the forward end of the tube, through the nozzle opening, and onto the surface to which it is to be applied.
The caulk is usually applied to an open area or joint to be sealed between two surfaces, such as in sealing the space between a bathtub and adjacent tiles. Once the caulk has been squeezed into the open area between the surfaces, it then must be "struck" or smoothed in order to flatten the top surface of the caulk and to fill any gaps which may have formed when the caulk has been applied. Striking the caulk may be done with a separate striking tool which forces the caulk down into the joint or space while smoothing the caulk surface. Alternatively, it is also possible for the user to press a finger into the caulk and run it down the line of applied caulk so as to fill gaps and provide a flat smooth surface. Filling gaps and open areas is necessary in order to provide a better seal, to discourage cracking, and to encourage water runoff.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a combined caulking applicator and striking tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a tool which applies caulk to a surface in an improved manner so as to adequately seal the area to be caulked.
A further object of the invention is to provide for an applicator which may be alternatively used as a striking tool to smooth applied caulk and fill any open spaces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a tool which applies a flattened bead of caulk to a surface, as opposed to a rounded bead of caulk.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for a caulking applicator and striking tool in which caulk is applied in a manner to encourage water runoff.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a caulk applicator and striking tool which is economical to manufacture, convenient to use, and saves time and expense.
Further objects of the invention will become evident in the description which follows.